charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andresia Fetland
is a Main Protagonists of the Fan Fiction Novel . What is Silmeria Mother Earth and Father's Sky? It is a Fan Fiction Novel where a single Girl can enjoy a story that dventures the Underground and the world above the world like Paladin's Quest (Lennus) Series. Profile *Age: 18 *Blood Type: O *Race: Esther *Gender: Female About Esther 's Girl who lives with Father Ashtar, Mother Blancir and Younger Brother Bengard at Millienne City. I will leave for the people of City who were kidnapped by Dalouanism at the Millennial Festival. It is a serious intercourse but Serious Personality at Honest, but it also has one side that is quite Freedom. Weapon is Two-Handed Sword. Story Great Planet Silmeria. It is a Planet full of Spirit 's power, the Great Legend and Miracle engraved on the ground. There are two Continents in that Planet, Hrist and Brahms. Hrist includes Glaston, Fullon, Esil, Monsoon, Brahms includes Harietta, Silverta, Listel, Baltic, And Silmeria Underground World Wylfred lives with Various Races called Esther, Galao. A Millennial Festival is held in City Millienne with Wylfred, and Esther's Girl Anndresia Fetland and Friend Shiora enjoyed the Millennial Festival. During the Millennial Festival, suddenly the inhabitants of Millienne disappeared and the Mizora Temple in City West disappeared and an eerie building appeared. Andresia's Father Ashtar tells Daughter' s Andresia and Shiora to be Dalouanism, asking Andresia and Shiora to resolve this incident on behalf of Myself who can not solve this incident in circumstances. Andresia and Shiora went on a fighting journey to defeat Dalouanism in order to regain Millienne's inhabitants. Andresia goes through Various Events at Wylfred and knocks Aldam, who is a coworker who turned Mizora Temple into a bad tasteful building. Aldam said: "I live in Millienne ... they ... everyone ... to Silmeria ... brought me ... this World is ... Underground World is just ... ... Out Side ..." and breathed out. Andresia who knew that Millienne's inhabitants were taken to Wylfred's Out Side Silmeria will head to Silmeria but Shiora will remain in Wylfred. Andresia parted with Shiora and left for Silmeria Alone. Trivia *Paladin's Quest Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Midia from Paladin's Quest has similar clothing. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Caution! Andresia Fetland is OC Birth with Concept that Heroine "Midia" of "Paladin's Quest" is Protagonist. Initial Design First Design Andresia_Fetland.jpg Material Reference Outfits Midia_for_Paladins_Quest.jpg Midia_for_Paladins_Quest_Part_2.jpg Chezni_and_Midia_for_Paladins_Quest.jpg Reference Hair Style and Hair Color DLC_Micaiah_for_Fire_Emblem_Awakening.png Reference Weapon Two-Handed Sword Chezni_and_Midia_Battle_form_for_Paladins_Quest.jpg Reference World The_Magic_School_for_Paladins_Quest.jpg Videos Reference Worlds SNES Longplay 186 Paladins Quest (part 1 of 5) SNES Longplay 186 Paladins Quest (part 2 of 5) SNES Longplay 186 Paladins Quest (part 3 of 5) SNES Longplay 186 Paladins Quest (part 4 of 5) SNES Longplay 186 Paladins Quest (part 5 of 5) Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) - Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough 1 Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) - Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough 2 Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) - Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough 3 Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) - Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough 4 Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) - Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough 5 Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough sidequest Lennus II - Fuuin no Shito (English translation) (SNES) - Vizzed.com GamePlay Walkthrough final Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters